Warriors of the stars
by Silverwings1011
Summary: 5 clans, one prophecy. The end of the clans is close and only 5 cats can save it. But the way to save the clans is going to change the clans forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! This is Silverwings1011 or silver! This is my first fanfic and it's about warriors by Erin Hunter! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

 _Allegiances:_

FIRE CLAN

Leader: Pedalstar -she-cat  
Deputy: Fireclaw-tom

Medicine Cat: Rainpelt-she-cat

Apprentice: Stumblepaw-tom

Warriors:[ toms, and she-cats without kits]

Leaffur - she-cat

Apprentice - Eveningpaw -she-cat

Sandpelt- tom

Dusttail - tom

Brackenheart - she-cat

Cloudstorm-tom

Apprentice: Ashpaw -tom

Thornpelt - tom

Apprentice: Furrypaw-she-cat

Fuzzyfur - she-cat

Runningpelt - tom

Queens:[she-cats with kits]

Brightheart-[mother to Dusttail's

kits:Clawkit-tom, and Frostkit-she-cat.

Fernfrost-expecting Cloudstorm's

kits.

Amberclaw-expecting Fireclaw's kits.

Elders -

Tanglewisker-she-cat

Berrynose-tom

WATER CLAN

Leader-Clawstar-tom

Deputy-Watertail-she-cat

Apprentice-Tallpaw-she-cat

Medicine cat- Runningbrook - she-cat

Apprentice- Riverpaw - she-cat

Warriors:[ toms, and she-cats without kits]

Petalleaf - she-cat

Icecreek - tom

Redripple - tom

Icedust- She-cat

Runningwind- tom

Apprentice - Smallpaw-tom

Reedwater- tom

Apprentice- Lilypaw - she-cat

Patchfur- tom

Applerose- she-cat

Apprentice- Flowerpaw - she-cat

Leafgreen- she-cat

Pearleaf-she-cat

Queens:[she-cats with kits]

Shorttail-[mother to Reedwater's kit

Tinykit.]

Elders -

Sorreltail - tom

AIR CLAN

Leader: Windstar - tom

Deputy:Airsong - she-cat

Medicine cat:Weatherleaf - she-cat

Warriors[ toms, and she-cats without kits]

Mouseleaf - tom

Smallfur - tom

Smokewisker-She-cat

Apprentice - Eaglepaw-tom

Farrowfur - tom

Apprentice - Snowpaw - she-cat

Ferretpelt - tom

Apprentice - Coldpaw - tom

Summerleaf - she-cat

Branchfur - tom

Apprentice - Cinderpaw - she-cat

Fallowtail - she-cats

Talltail - tom

Queens:[she-cats with kits]

Birdsong - (expecting Branchleaf"s kits)

Brightheart - ( mother to Barrykit and Lightkit)

Elders -

Leafpelt - tom

Arrowheart- she-cat

EARTHCLAN

Leader:Plantstar - Tom

Deputy:Earthstone - Tom

Medicine cat: Rockpool - Tom

Warriors:[ toms, and she-cats without kits]

Bumblelight - tom

Boldfern- tom

Cloudfeather - she-cat

Apprentice - Leafpaw - she-cat

Dirtpool - tom

Apprentice- Lightpaw - she-cat

Gingerpelt - She cat

Apprentice - Bramblepaw - tom

Lionleaf - tom

Apprentice - Beatlepaw - tom

Ashcloud - she-cat

Apprentice - mudpaw - tom

Waterwing - she-cat

Queens:[she-cats with kits]

Sunsong - ( mother to Carrotkit and Weatherkit)

Sparrowwing - (Expecting Plantstar's kits)

Elders -

Soullight - she-cat

Pearpool - tom

SILVERCLAN

Leader:Brightstar - tom

Deputy:Silverwing - she-cat

Medicine cat: Echosong - she-cat

Warriors:[ toms, and she-cats without kits]

Fireheart - tom

Bluefur - she-cat

Snowfur - she-cat

Icepelt - tom

Featherlight - she-cat

Apprentice: Crowpaw - tom

Burrpelt - tom

Lightsong - she-cat

Apprentice - Birdpaw - she-cat

Dovepelt - she-cat

Apprentice - Leopardpaw - tom

Ivypelt - she-cat

Apprentice - Ravenpaw

Queens:[she-cats with kits]

Lightningheart - ( mother to Barrykit and Sparrowkit)

Featherlight - ( expecting Burrpelt's kits)

Elders -

Rabbittail - tom

Yellowfang - she-cat


	2. Chapter 2 (Prologue)

**Hey there silver here, and this is the new chapter of Warriors of the stars! This is the prologue! Also, just so you know, I post once every week if I can**

Prologue

 _It was a warm day in greenleaf and the wind was softly blowing._ Five groups of cats surrounded a large pond in a clearing. The leader of one of the groups asked "Are we all here?". "Boulderstar are your cats here"? Asks Lightningstars starting the long tradition of asking the leaders about their clan and if it was here which it obviously was they were not blind

"Yes we are all here Lightningstar." Boulderstar replied with an exasperated tone.

"Swiftstar, you all here?" Asks Lightningstar, his tail flicking inpasantly.

"Yes Lightningstar, we are all here." Replied Swiftstar bordly

"Brightstar are you here with all of your cat's?" Asked Lightningstar sternly.

"Of course Lightningstar." She says curtly.

"Wolfstar?" Lightningstar asked shortly he was losing his patience in having to ask every clan leader.

"Yes." He replyes.

"Good." He says quickly.

"Will you please tell us what we are doing here again?" asked Swiftstar with a sniff.

"It is time." Lightningstar replied coldly. Whispers raced around the ranks of Starclan.

"It's time?"

"Time for what?"

"Is it the great prophecy?"

"Maybe."

"It is time for the great prophecy!" Lightningstar yowls over the whispers.

" _Water, fire, earth, air, and silver must come together with a great power, and save the forest from the greatest storm to ever be seen!"_

A gasp sounded and then all went silent. Nothing moved as if time stopped in the clearing. Finally a cat's voice sounded into the stillness of the clearing. "I have seen these cats that you speak of. What are they supposed to do against this great storm?" Every cat waited for what seemed like moons but it was only seconds.

" They must harness the greatest powers known to the universe, fire, water, earth, air, and quintessence!" Lightningstar yowled with importance. Another gasp sounded.

"Well that answers that question." Somecat muttered.


End file.
